


masks and what they show

by AbeTheDadtm



Series: masks and the people wearing them [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Intrusive Thoughts, Kinktober 2018, Masks, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm
Summary: The fifth day of Kinktober. Couldn't really find a prompt I liked out of the four, so I went with a wild card today.





	masks and what they show

Calianna was charming, that was certain. In the small rooms crowded with masked strangers, lit dimly into colored shadows, she stood out. Most weeks she didn’t even have sex, just stood there in that pretty green dress and dragon mask, just talking over fancy soda or tea. Caduceus had spoken with her before when his usual partners were occupied, and the two had chatted about his garden and her roommate’s dog and their favorite teas. It was a nice night, and never dull despite the fact that they were just sitting there, not even touching. But tonight he wanted more. The urges he normally suppressed were uncontainable tonight. He wanted her. He only hoped that she would want him, too.

And there she was. Tonight her dress was an emerald green, with one flowing sleeve and a cinched waist. It showed off her scales, which reflected some of the purple lights. Caduceus drained his cup of tea and set it down, going to approach her.

“Hello, Mister Caduceus,” greeted Cali. Her hair was tied back with a green bow and fell in twin sheets down her shoulders. 

“Hello, Miss Calianna,” said Caduceus.

“I love your shirt.” Cali touched the fancy sleeve, feeling the sheer fabric between her fingers, then extended her own arm. “Hey, we both have things with one fancy sleeve! What a coincidence.”

“Yeah, it is,” he said, chuckling a little. 

She noticed his nervousness. “Is something the matter, Mister Caduceus? You’re normally not this reserved with me.”

Caduceus’s cheeks warmed. “I, uh...I wanted to ask you something.”

“Well, then ask,” Cali said with a smile. “I won’t judge you. You know that.”

“You promise?”

Cali furrowed her brow. “You sure everything’s alright, Mister Caduceus?”

Caduceus sighed. “I...I’m starting to have feelings for you.”

“Oh.” Cali froze, getting nervous herself. Caduceus worried. Oh, Melora, he messed it up. But then she brushed her hair behind her ear and she said, “Well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like you, too.” She looked down at the ground, fiddling with her cup. 

Tentatively, gently, he pressed a hand to her cheek, feeling the slight roughness of her scales for a moment, before raising her chin until she was looking in his eyes. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, voice low and gentle.

She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her, chastely at first. Her lips were soft, the scales smooth and small and warm. Caduceus pulled away, still close enough that their breath mingled in the air. “Can we do that again?” he asked.

“If you’d like. I really liked that.” She smiled and laughed a little, making a bubbly sound that made his heart leap a little. “Maybe we should go somewhere we can sit? You’re leaning down a lot.”

“Yeah,” said Caduceus. He wasn’t gonna tell her, but when if he kissed her in that position for much longer he was gonna have a crick in his head. Gently, he took her by the hand, scales warming up under his touch, and led her over to the couch, sitting down. He expected her to sit next to him, but instead, she pulled up her dress and straddled his lap, kissing him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was surprising, but not unnatural. His hands quickly went to her sides, holding her securely as they kissed. 

They stayed like that for a while, letting hands and tongues wander, sharing breaths and touches. Then Cali shifted and Caduceus blushed. He was hard. She was sitting on it. Gods, how embarrassing. “Sorry,” Caduceus said, brushing a lock of pink hair behind a soft ear.

“No, no, no,” said Cali. “It’s okay. I uh…” She took a deep breath. “I kind of like it?”

Caduceus nodded. “Okay. What do you want to do about it?”

She didn’t answer, she just ground up against him slightly.

“Oh. Okay.” He pressed her hips down, titling himself slightly up so she pressed on him better. “There we go,” he said, leaning in to kiss her again.

Cali kept grinding. She moaned softly when she hit a sensitive spot. “That feels good.”

Caduceus tried to make her hit that spot again. Her head curled back, exposing a pretty, pale neck that he kissed. “Mind if I leave a mark?” he asked, lips pressed against her skin.

She nodded. “Please?”

How could he say no to that? Caduceus kissed her neck softly, slowly moving up the intensity as she pressed herself against his hard cock. He moaned softly as he began to suck at her skin, working his way up to pressing his teeth against her, pressing down enough to make that pretty bruise. Then he wiped off the spit with his sleeve, brushing the red spot gently. 

Her grinding became steadier, more intense, and their breath became shallower and huffier. They kissed again, and his hand entangled in her hair, messing up the bow, though neither of them cared. Now it was just them and their skin and their clothes and their cock and cunt pressing against each other and their lips locking together. It was perfect.

Then Cali pulled away, panting. “I think it would be a good idea to go to a private room.” She took a deep breath and added, “There are lots of things I want to do with you that we shouldn't really do in front of other people, Mister Caduceus.”

“That was the hottest thing I've ever heard,” Caduceus replied, awestruck.

Cali blushed. “Really?”

Caduceus nodded. “Yeah.”

With a smile and a laugh, she kissed him quickly and got up, taking him by the hand to a blue-lit bedroom down the hall. As soon as the door was closed, they were intertwined. Cali pressed Caduceus against the wall, standing up on tiptoes, gripping his shirt. For a moment, a thought entered her mind like a knife stabbing into her stomach. Serissa's voice, loud and deadly. “Kill him.” She froze, looking up at him.

“You okay?” Caduceus's purple eyes darkened with concern.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” The lie stabbed more than the thought. “How do you take off this shirt?”

“There's a zipper in the back.” Caduceus smiled. “It was a pain getting on this morning.”

“Why don't you get on the bed so I can unzip it for you?”

“Sure thing, buttercup.” Cali blushed with the nickname. He sat down on the four-poster bed. She imagined tying him up for a moment and then came the voice again, along with a vision of her stabbing him with her claws, biting into his neck.

Stop it, she thought, and she sat down behind him, grabbing the tiny zipper and pulling it down. “Can you unzip me, too?”

Caduceus took off the shirt and nodded, turning around and unzipping the back of her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra -- it would have shown on her right side, and she had a small enough breast that it didn't matter anyway. He kissed her newly exposed back, lips pressing on the border between scales and skin. “You're so beautiful, Calianna,” he said before moving up to the back of her head, pushing down the dress to reveal more of her body. 

She didn't feel pretty. Guilt hung around her like incense smoke, thick and clinging and smothering. Cali tried to shake it off, focusing on slipping out of her dress, focusing on the cool of the air-conditioned room against her skin and scales, focusing on Caduceus's fuzzy pink body hair against her fingertips, on his lips against hers, on his hands as they wrapped around her and pulled her close. She closed her eyes and forgot for a while. But it was still there. Lingering.

But then they were heating up again. Caduceus's hands pressed against her chest, one exploring the feel of her scales and the other grabbing at her breast. She took his hands and intertwined her fingers with his, moving them up above his head as she kissed him. They sat there like that, him pinned down under her, his breath against her lips, his eyes big and bright and wide, and suddenly she was detached. Her brain was stuck in memories, memories of strangers dying under her knife, her smiling and the others cheering as the life drained from their eyes. She remembered blood. So much blood. Blood in her hair, on her scales, in between her toes.

“Cali?” Caduceus’s voice broke her out of her trance. “Cali, are you okay?”

“I…” She couldn’t tell him. He was wonderful and kind and sweet and didn’t deserve her mess. “I think I need to lay down for a second.”

Caduceus nodded as she slipped down beside her. He wrapped her arms around her and held her, carefully. The kindness brought tears to her eyes, and before she could control it, she was crying. “It’s okay,” Caduceus said, voice strong and deep and calm. She could feel it in his chest as he pressed up against her. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” said Cali, whimpering in between sobs. “It’s really not.”

“Well, how can I make it okay?” Caduceus brushed her hair away from her wet cheeks.

Cali took a deep breath. She hadn’t really talked about that part of her past with anyone, not even Jester, even though they were the best of friends. Gods, what would he think of her? But she had to get this off her chest. “I know we’re not supposed to tell each other about who we really are and stuff, but...I gotta talk about this with someone.”

“Okay?”

“When I was ten, I was adopted by a cult. They worshipped the Scaled Tyrant, the mother of all dragons. They thought I was blessed by her and that’s why I have this...draconic thing going on. They hid me from the world, gave me anything I wanted but didn’t let me go outside, read books, learn about the world. They...they brainwashed me. Then they started...hurting people. Killing people. At first, they just did it before me, had me watch, but then...they started...involving me.”

“Oh.”

“I killed people, Mister Caduceus. I was brainwashed, I was a child, I didn’t know any better. I know that. But sometimes...sometimes I go back into that place, that time. I don’t like it, but I can’t control it.” Cali stiffened, wiped away her tears. “You probably don’t want me now that you’ve heard that.”

Caduceus didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then he took a deep breath and said, “It wasn't your fault.”

“I know. It's just hard to live with.”

“Of course. Going through that is hard. Living with it must be awful. But...you haven't driven me away.”

Cali turned around to look at him. “Really?” 

“Really.” He leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled him close and kissed him back. “You wanna continue?”

“I'd kind of have to work myself up.”

Caduceus grinned. “I can do that for you.”

Cali got nervous again. “Oh! Uh. Well. You see, uh...my bits aren’t like most other girls’ bits.”

“Oh?” Caduceus raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, well, you know how part of me is draconic?”

“That part is draconic, too?”

Cali nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, you’ll just have to tell me how to make you feel good,” said Caduceus with a grin. He kissed her neck, then trailed his way down her chest and stomach to her panties. They were pastel and soft, with a little purple bow on the front. He kissed her over the fabric, then slowly pulled them down. Her cunt was closed; the scales covering it blended in with the overall black of her body. The only sign of her sex was a small, ridged clit, still hard and dark. Caduceus blinked for a moment. “Where is it?”

With a huge smile, Cali cracked up laughing. Caduceus was a bit embarrassed but gods, her laugh was worth it. “You have to make me feel good first. Then it’ll open up.”

“Oh! Okay.” He experimentally licked her clit. It was an odd texture, similar to the scales surrounding it but not as stiff, with soft skin underneath. Cali gasped a little under his tongue. He licked her again. And again. And again. Slowly, with his soft licks, it softened and erected slightly, the ridges now soft bumps. Meanwhile, just below it, the scales slowly fanned out, revealing a pretty cunt that he pushed a finger into. Cali moaned softly, so Caduceus continued, slowly fucking her with his finger.

“More please?” Cali asked, and Caduceus eagerly obliged, slipping another finger in. His thrust became steady, and her moans became more frequent. Caduceus looked up at her from where he was. Gods, she was pretty.

Eventually, Cali pulled Caduceus up by the neck, pulling him into a kiss and wrapping her legs around his hips. “Please,” she said.

“Please what?” he teased. Caduceus knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it.

“Fuck me? Please?”

“That’s a good girl.” Caduceus kissed her before getting up, taking off his pants to reveal a hard cock with bumps and a petalled head that was currently closed up. He dug through the little nightstand to find a condom for firbolgs and slipped it on. Cali rubbed her clit as she watched him, keeping her scales open. He got back on the bed and on top of Cali, kissing her as he entered her.

Cali moaned sweetly, wrapping her arms and legs around Caduceus, pulling him in. She kissed Caduceus gently. “You’re wonderful,” she said, voice a bit hazy with pleasure.

Caduceus groaned. “Not quite as wonderful as you,” he said with a smile, kissing Cali, holding her like she was special. It warmed her heart, hearing that, feeling that. The smoky guilt in her mind was subsiding more and more. It would come back, sure, but for now, whatever was burning inside of her had gone out, replaced with the feelings she had for him. 

The two fucked for what felt like hours, two moaning bodies colliding like they were made for each other. Caduceus came first, not quite knotting her. (He’d be lying if he said the idea of doing so was an unpleasant one, though.) The petals of his cock unfurled inside of her, and he thanked Melora for condoms. 

After he withdrew from her, Caduceus ventured to make Cali come as well. He laid down with her, holding her gently as he rubbed her clit until she came. It took a little while, but the hand cramps were worth it. Cali’s face was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. Her face scrunched up on the left side, and she made moans and cries that were music to his ears. Afterward, they kissed and held each other some more.

“I know we’re not technically allowed,” said Cali as she looked up at him, “but I’d like to see your face. I won’t tell anyone, and I’ll show you mine, too. I just wanna see it.”

Caduceus nodded, sitting up. She followed his lead, brushing her hair out of her face. “On three?”

“On three.” Cali’s graceful hands went up to her mask.

“One. Two. Three.” 

Caduceus took off the mask, and so did she. His jaw dropped when he saw her. He felt his cheeks warm, his heart race. She had high cheekbones and really pale skin with tiny freckles under her eyes. The scales on her right side gleamed, and her eyes were pretty shades of green and yellow. Without saying a word, he leaned in and kissed her, holding her close. 

She laughed with a voice that must’ve been blessed by the gods. “Well, Mister Caduceus. Aren’t you the most handsome firbolg I’ve ever met?”

Caduceus laughed, the sound making Cali’s heart leap. “It’s not much compared to you,” he said, holding her cheeks in his warm hands.

“Don’t say that,” said Cali, burying her face in his chest. She laughed and stayed there for a little while. Then she looked up again and asked, “Can we do this next week? I think I’d like to see you again.”

“I’d like that. Quite a lot.”


End file.
